xwing_miniaturesfandomcom-20200214-history
Mission G2: Turning The Tables
X-Wing Miniatures Mission G1: Rebel Saboteurs 'is the second of three missions of the campaign Imperial Crackdown, and its from the Imperial Assault Carrier Expansion Pack. Plot Summary ''Tensions are high aboard the Rebel command ship as the Imperial freighter streaks closer, a full complement of fighters docked and at the ready. "Wing leader, we can't go toe-to-toe with that monster. Last time we tried, we were lucky to get out alive." The cockpit is silent. The engines hum. Then the wing leader smiles. "Issue blasters to the crew and be ready to move on my mark. I have an idea." "I hate when you say that. It always means we're about to do something crazy." Mission Setup 'Rebel: '''100 squad points; the Rebel player must field the wing leader. The Rebel player cannot field Biggs Darklighter. '''Imperial: '''110 squad points; the Imperial player must field only the ''Gozanti-class cruiser and up to 4 docked ships (following the rules listed on the "Docking Clamps" Upgrade Card). The play area is 3' x 3'. The Rebel player chooses a neutral edge and places his ships beyond Range 3 of that edge and within Range 1-2 of the Rebel edge. Then, the Imperial player places his ships beyond Range 2 of both neutral edges and within Range 2 of Imperial edge. The Gozanti-class cruiser must be placed such that is is parallel to the Imperial edge. If the Imperial player won the previous mission, deal a facedown Damage card to the wing leader. If the Rebel player won the previous mission, remove two shield from the Gozanti''-class cruiser at the start of the mission. The Rebel player has initiative. Special Rules * Boarding the Cruiser: At the start of the Combat phase, if the wing leader is at Range 1 of the fore section of the ''Gozanti-class cruiser, the Rebel player may roll six attack dice. If he rolls a number of '''Focus '''and blank results that is '''equal to or fewer than the number of damage cards assigned to the cruiser, he then attempts to 'ATTACH. '''Marking the wing leader's position, he pick up the ship, and then attempts to place it adjacent to the fore section's plastic base, such that it and the cruiser are parallel and both ships face forward. The wing leader cannot attach is this placement causes it to overlap another ship; if it cannot be placed, return it to its original position. * Storming the Bridge: While the wing leader is attached, it cannot attack the ''Gozanti-class cruiser, it's agility is reduced to "0", ad it cannot perform actions. Ships roll one fewer attack die when attacking the docked wing leader. While the wing leader is docked, the Gozanti''-class cruiser cannot attack the wing leader, cannot be attacked, and cannot suffer damage or critical damage. Objectives '''Rebel Victory: '''The wing leader docks with the ''Gozanti-class cruiser and survives until the end of the round or the Gozanti-class cruiser flees the battlefield. 'Imperial Victory: '''The wing leader is destroyed or the Gozanti survives for 10 rounds. '''Drawn: '''The ''Gozanti-class cruiser is cruiser is destroyed. Category:Missions